Artemis Fowl:i cant think of a good name
by Haruka and Hikari
Summary: My first...no flames please!...Holly goes to Artemis's for a party...they get sucked into the world of Eragon...and...of course...save the world again...ArtyxHolly... BTW...this comes AFTER TLC. just pretend Root's alive!i stink at summeries..
1. Chapter1:the invitation

Holly's communicator buzzed. It was three in the morning. Holly picked it up.

"WHO THE HECK HAS THE NERVE TO CALL ME AT THREE IN THE MORNING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Then she realized that it was a voice mail from earlier in the morning. When she played it she heard Artemis's voice saying…

"Dear Captain Short, I am pleased to inform you that I am having my 20 birth day party and would be extremely pleased if you would attend. If you would ask mister Foaly he will give you what you will need. Please, attend!" As he finished he gave her a pleading look. Then he flashed his signature vampire smile and said, "If you do it would please me very much." And with that the message ended. Holly put down the communicator. _Foaly and Fowl working together…_ she thought…_well doesn't that figure._ But even so her heart beat a little faster at the thought of seeing Artemis again, even though she would never tell anyone that…She shook herself as if to banish the thought…then she went and got dressed to go to the LEP HQ…

_**At LEP HQ…**_

"FOALY!!!!" shouted Holly "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING WORKING WITH FOWL!!!"

"My dear Captain…" said Foaly with mock surprise "I thought you would be overjoyed at the thought of seeing your precious Arty again!" He smirked and handed her a green LEP issue duffel bag. "That's what you will be needing for the party." She took the bag and looked in it. Then she pulled out a green vial and said…

"What is this and why don't I know what it is?"

"That…my dear captain is a growth serum…you do not know about it because your precious Artemis made it." Holly groaned. She had to be a test case for another of Artemis's experiments.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better how?" she sighed, "Where do I change and when is the party?"

"There is a pair of pants and a t-shirt in the bag… you can change in that room over there." He said and pointed at an empty room by the main back door. Then Holly walked into the room._ What am I thinking…_she thought as she sat in the empty room…_Root will have my badge for his! …_**but you now that this is what you really want…**said that annoying voice that happened to be her conscious…_Shut up you!_ …she screamed in her mind. Then she drank the whole potion in one big gulp before she had another chance to come up with another excuse.

A few minutes later Holly came out, Foaly gasped. She was now the size of an average 20 year old mud maid, and even more interesting was the fact that her hair now reached her waist and was poker straight. Holly decided to poke fun.

"Am I that irrisistable that you cant stop stareing at me?"

"You wish." said Foaly and got himself together.

"You should go now or you'll miss the shuttle."

"Okay." Said Holly and left for Fowl manor.


	2. Chapter 2:HAIR AND MAKE UP?

Sorry the last chapter was so short but I'm new and I think that short chapters and recently updated stories are better that long chapters and not updated stories... so…that's my reason…if you think I should make my chapters longer please tell me

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Holly got to Fowl Manor, she hesitated. _What if this is a trap…_she thought. Then, without a moments notice the door swung open and she saw Artemis's face. There wasn't much a difference to him. He had a little muscle to him now and a little tan. The biggest surprise was that he was…_SWEATING!!!_ Holly couldn't believe her eyes! Artemis beamed.

"Holly! I'm so glad you could come!" said Artemis. Holly smiled.

"I am too. So, how is everybody?" she said as he ushered her in the door.

"Fine…don't ask how I am." He said and pretended to pout. Holly smirked.

"Okay. I won't. I was gonna but what ever."

"HEY!" shouted Artemis and punched her playfully on the shoulder.

"Wow…this is a change…you punching me instead of me punching you!" she said and laughed…then hit him back.

"Well I'm fine… mother is doing much better now that father is back…and father is fine…he just got his new prosthetic leg…and Butler and Juliet…well why don't you ask them…there decorating the ball room for the party." He said and led her into the main ballroom. Holly gasped. It was absolutely beautiful.

"HOLLY!" squealed Juliet and ran over to hug her.

"Hi Juliet" said Holly.

"You're so tall! C'mon! Lets go up to my room! The ballrooms finished and the party is gonna start in a few hours! I can show you your dress!" said Juliet and started to drag Holly up the stairs.

"DRESS!?!?!?!?" shouted a bewildered Holly.

"Yea…didn't Artemis tell you?" asked Juliet confused.

"Holly…it's a ball…and you're my partner" said a smirking Artemis. Holly groaned and let Juliet drag her up the stairs.

"You can pick one of my dresses since you're about my size now." Then she started to go thru her closet to find Holly a dress.

Finally…she pulled out a dress. It was gorgeous! It was made of green material that seemed to sparkle green, blue, and pink. It seemed to be made of silk and as for the sleeves…well…there weren't any.

"Juliet! I couldn't wear this!"

"You're right…you don't have any shoes!!!" she said and dove into the closet again. When she came back out she had a pair of shoes that seemed to be made of the same material that what looked the same material that the dress was. They sere one inch tall and thick. Holly smiled…Juliet knew that she couldn't walk in heels.

"OK! Into the bathroom to change!" said Juliet and pushed her into the bathroom. While Holly was changing Juliet got out her dress. It was the same as Holly's except that it was white. When Holly came out, Juliet smirked. The dress fit her in all the right places. Holly tried to walk tword her but nearly fell flat on her face.

"Juliet! I cant do this!" groaned Holly.

"Holly! You HAVE to!"

"UGHHHH!!!! Fine! I'll try!!"

"Good! Then I'll do you're makeup and hair now!" Holly went pale.

"Hair and makeup?!?!?!" said Holly backing away.

"Holly…" said Juliet, "don't make this harder on yourself than it has to be!"

"Fine…just don't put on a lot."

"Okay! I promise!" said Juliet.

_15 minutes later…_

"Holly?"

"Yes Juliet?"

"Do you well…I was just…I was wondering if you…"

"Just spit it out!" said Holly in good humor.

"I just wanted to know if you liked Arty?!?!" she said as fast as she could. Holly just blushed…and Juliet knew that she did.

"That is the best thing that's happened all day!"

"…"

"I saw Arty writing in his journal and he said that he was in love with you. Oh…and I'm done…" Juliet had put on green eye shadow and a more neutral colored blush and no lipstick. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head and Juliet had even put some glitter in it too, and now Holly knew why too.

"Juliet…you did all this so I would impress him…didn't you?" Juliet beamed.

"Yes" she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter came out of an extreamly boring math lesson. So that's why I haven't gotten to the action yet. Hmmmmm….maybe I can get another chapter in…R&R!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3:a portal!

Well…it may not be math ne more…but it's still another chappy!!!!!! Enjoy!!!  
p.s.- sorry it took so long for me to update! My mom doesn't like me to go on the computer a lot or I would have gotten one up sooner! And then there's school…but that's another story! p.s.s.-sorry if charecters seem a little OC but I need to do that… im a hollyxarty fan! Lol

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Juliet had finally gotten herself ready…but that is… after many failed attempts by Holly… She had every thing the same as Holly… except that her eye shadow and dress were white. "Who are you going with Juliet?" asked Holly. "My boyfriend…his name is Leo…"replied Juliet and smiled. "Well…come on! We better get down there before the boys decide to come and get us." She said and they walked down to the grand staircase. _Meanwhile in Artemis's room…………_

"So Leo… how have you been?" asked Artemis. "Pretty good." Answered Leo. "That's good." Said Artemis, "lets go down stairs." "Okay!" said Leo. Now…this was about 4 minutes before the girls came down. And even though the boys weren't happy during the wait… they weren't exactly sad when they saw them coming down the stairs.

_The girls…………_

The girls were walking down the hallway and toward where the boys were sure to be waiting. Holly had only just gotten used to the high heals that she was wearing when she stopped. "I CANT DO THIS!" she said. "What cant you do Holly?" came the cool voice that Holly knew so well. Holly whipped around and smirked at the expression on Artemis's face. "You must have heard me wrong…Arty dear." Artemis grimaced at the pet name. "I can do any thing." She said and started to walk passed him…It would have been an awesome come back…had Holly not tripped as she walked past Artemis. "Almost anything." Said Artemis and pushed her back up so she was standing upright. "And now!" they heard the DJ say, "The man of the hour!" Artemis grabbed Holly's arm and helped her walk down the stairs. She nearly tripped…well…for Holly's sake…lets just say that she nearly tripped more than once. Juliet and Leo walked behind them, Juliet was smiling and waving at some of her friends that Artemis had let her invite. All the boys were gaping at Holly and Juliet…making Artemis and Leo smirk, even better than the boys were the all the girls smacking them so that they would stop drooling. "May I have this dance?" asked Artemis. "Certainly." Said Holly a little enthustiacly. Artemis put his hand on her waist and took her hand and they started to dance. "So, how is everything going underground?" asked Artemis. "Just fine now that you're gone!" said Holly. "Holly!" said Artemis in mock pain "It really hurts to hear you say that!" Holly would have said something to keep the charaid up but she was smiling so big that she knew that he knew that she was joking. And besides that…right then… a very short, hairy…thing, walked up to them… 'Wait…' thought Holly, 'Short…hairy…' "MULCH!?!?"said holly and Artemis at the same time. "Holly! I never thought I would live to see the day that you would wear a dress…let alone be dancing with our dear Arty here." Said Mulch, "and hello to you to Arty." "One don't call me Arty…two…why don't you go back to the buffet now Mulch." Said Artemis. Then…out of no where…a portal appeared…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!what will happen to holly and arty? Will they ever come out of the portal? Find out after you review……


	4. Chapter 4:In the World of Eragon

YAYYYYY!!!!!! ANOTHER CHAPPY!!!!!! Hope fully my mom won't make me stop typing!

Wow…this is the fist time that I've gotten more than one chappy in in one day!!!!!!!!!!

Oh…and by the way…. could some one please tell me how to get the dashes and star thingies…………………….PLEASE! Oh…and say that Mulch, Juliet, Leo, and Butler were all standing around Artemis and Holly.

'words' means thought

"words" means speech

----------Means scene change

"WHAT THE!?!?!?!?" said Holly right before the portal sucked Mulch in…then it sucked Juliet and Leo in…. and then…

"BUTLER!!!!" shouted Artemis…and that was right before it sucked him and Holly in.

Artemis woke up lying with an unconscious Holly on top of him. A few meters away Juliet was

laying on top of Leo and a few meters away from them was Butler lying on top of an unfourtiounate

Mulch. They were all unconscious. Artemis looked at Holly and brushed an auburn strand of hair

from her face.

'She really is beautiful' he thought. Then she woke up. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an

eternity but was actually a few seconds. There was something different about her…

"Holly…turn your head to the left." Said Artemis. She did so and what Artemis saw made him

gasp.

"What!" said Holly "what is it??"

"It's you're ears Holly they are pointed again…but …you're still tall…" he said…then…it dawned

on him. "I know where we are! We are in the world of Eragon! I've been working on a machine

that allows you to go into you're favorite book…I had programmed it to take me into Eragon…but

it didn't work…it must have started up tonight and sucked in the 5 people standing around me…

meaning you, Butler, Juliet, Leo, and Mulch."

"Oh well…" said Holly and yawned. "I don't like dancing anyway." Artemis scooted back till his

back was leaning against a tree. Holly buried her face in his chest and said, "You don't mind if I use

you as a pillow…right?" and before he had a chance to reply, she was fast asleep. Artemis smiled

and fell asleep to.

_An hour later…_

When Artemis woke up, the first thing he saw was a girl. Not Holly, She was still asleep. This girl

had pitch-black, waist length hair, hazel eyes that look just like Holly's, and pointed ears.

"Hi!" said the girl, "My name is Hikari! What's yours?"((A/N-lol…don't you just love the way I

wriggled my self into this story!))

"Hello" said Artemis "my name is Artemis Fowl the Second."

"So…who's this Arty?" she said and pointed at Holly. Artemis groaned…why did everyone have

to call him Arty? Just at that moment, Holly woke up.

"Hi…My name's Hikari…what's yours?" she asked

"My name is Holly." Said Holly.

"do you guys need a place to stay?" asked Hikari and looked at Holly's gown.

"yes…thank you."

"Okay! You and your friends can stay at my place!Come on! I'll show you guys where I live and

you can show your friends!"

"how will we find it once you've left?"asked Artemis.

"don't worry Arty! I don't live that far away! See! We're here already!" she said and walked into a

door in a tree. This was no suprize to either Artemis or Holly. They had both read Eragon.

"Arty?" whispered Holly to artemis.

"I did NOT say that she could call me that!" said Artemis defensivly.

"Okay _Arty_." Said Holly mockingly.

"come with me! I wanna show you something!" shouted Hikari from a staircase that was carved

from the wall of the tree. They walked up the stairs and gasped.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...what is it that suprized Artemis????? Find out next time at I cant think of a good name (a.k.a-ICTOAGN)


	5. Chapter 5:Holly's dragon

Hiya sorry it took so long for me to update…but I had the worst case of writers block ever I still do but I felt bad because I haven't updated hope you like it tell me if you don't and ill try to change it….but you can tell me if you do like it too o….BTW….some ppls were saying that Artemis and holly and the rest of them were a little oc…yaaaaa well….that's how I always make them…you learn to love them

**Warning-spoiler alert! Do not read if you haven't read Eragon!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They gasped. It was a dragon. It had blue green scales and Hazel eyes to match Hikari's.

"Her name is Kasai." Said Hikari.

"Hello Kasai, It is a pleasure to meet you." Said Holly. Kasai nodded approvingly to her.

'_I like her.' _Thought Kasai to Hikari,_ 'But what is wrong with the boy?' _she thought indicating Artemis…who was hiding behind Hikari telling Holly to get away from that 'beast'. Kasai growled and thought to Artemis.

'_I am __NOT__ a beast.' _She bared her teeth as she thought this. Artemis squeaked and Holly laughed. Artemis glared daggers at her. Kasai snuck up behind Holly and nudged her in the back. Holly whireled around smiled at her.

'_Go get your friends,_' she thought to Holly. Holly jumped and nodded.

"Artemis…lets go get the others." She said to Artemis, who was still cowering behind Hikari. The walked out and Holly decided to tease Artemis.

"So…_Arty_…are you afraid of that dragon?" she asked scarcasticly.

"No….why would you ever think that." Said Artemis…equaling Holly's scarcasim. Holly laughed a little and they reached their friends…..there was something different about the area.

"Hey look…"said Holly and pointed a little green stone. "I wonder what that is…" she walked over to it and picked it up ((A/N-lol…I know Holly would never act so dumb…but its important to the plot)). All of the sudden it started to move and Holly and Artemis heard a cracking sound come from it. Holly dropped it and it cracked open, revealing a tiny green dragon, with pearcing blue eyes, just like Artemis's. Holly reached out a hand and patted it on the head. All of the sudden she felt a searing pain in her hand. She screamed and fell to the ground, cradeling her hurt hand in her arm.

"HOLLY!" shouted Artemis and caught her. Then…she stopped screaming and looked at her hand. Touching it had created a silver circle in the middle of her palm.

"Are you okay Holly?" asked Artemis with genuine concern in his voice.

"Ya…I thing so." She said and looked up at him and smiled.

"you go back to Hikari's and ask her what happened. You should probably take that dragon too." He said and looked at it in disgust.

"Don't look at it like that! Cant you see that its just a baby!?" she said and picked it up. This time nothing happened. "ill meet you back at Hikari's." and with that. She walked off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry for the extreamly short chapter…but like I said…I still have writers block

_**REVIEW!**__**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_ HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!_** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6:Artemis's dragon

YAYYY!!!! ANOTHER CHAPPI!!! WOOT WOOT!!!! Lol hope you enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Artemis woke the rest of the group up and told them what happened, including Holly's new friend. Juliet was the first up.

"TAKE ME TO HER…..NOW!!!" she screamed. Mulch shook his head.

"Quiet down smelly!" he said. Butler and Leo just sat there.

"come on." Sighed Artemis. And he led them to Hikari's house. When they got there they found Holly and Hikari playing with the dragon. Holly turned around and smiled.

"I know her name!" she said and ran over to Artemis and hugged him, "It's Migoto! Hi Juliet, Butler, Leo. Oh… and Mulch."

"So it's a girl." Said Artemis. He sighed. " I'm going for a walk." He said and walked out Holly followed him, and what do you know, Migoto followed Holly. Once Holly caught up with Artemis she asked him what was wrong. He sighed.

"I don't know." He said and sighed again. Just then, he tripped over something, and they heard that familier cracking noise. Artemis looked down. There was a ocean blue dragon sitting on his back. He groaned.

"give it a pat on the head!" said Holly. Artemis did as he was told. He stopped. He felt the searing pain that Holly had felt earlier. He screamed. When the pain died down he glared at her.

" you could have warned me." He said rubbing his hand.

"I could have….but where would the fun be in that?" she asked and looked at him innocently. All of the sudden there was a snapping noise next to them. They whireled around and then saw a dark figure stalking tword them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lol…and I thought the last chapter was short…_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_ All you have to do is click the pretty purple button…..but I wont give you another chapter until I get at least 6 reviews from different people. bu by!


	7. Chapter 7:and we finally meet ERAGON!

Princess Abbie of Stars: thanks…..i they were the first things that came to mind

Well…..i know I said I would only update if I got 6 or more reviews….but I wanted to update! here's another chappi….now we get to find out who the cloaked figure is….hmmmmmmmm…I wonder….DUN DUN DUN!!!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"W-who is there!?" shouted Artemis.

"Come out! Don't make me beat the hell out of you!" shouted Holly…worried about the baby dragons.

"Calm down you two! It's just me!" said a familiar voice…. It pulled down its hood to reveal Hikari.

"Hi-hikari?!" said Holly.  
"yes…that would be who I am….." she looked around…. "don't make another noise. Someone is coming towards us!" she ran towards Artemis and Holly and crouched down beside them. They watched as another hooded figure came towards them. When it reached them, it gasped.

"HIKARI!?" It said. Hikari sighed.

"Hello Eragon," she said and gave him a friendly hug. Then she turned towards a bewildered looking Holly and Artemis, "Artemis, Holly, this is my bestest of all best friend Eragon. He is a dragon rider too." She explained. Artemis was the first to recover.

"A pleasure to meet you Eragon." He said and held out his hand. Eragon took it. Then… it was Holly's turn. She got up and said,

"Hello, My name is Holly, pleased to meet you." She said and gave him her hand too.

" A pleasure to meet you both. Now," he said starting to face Hikari, " what is this about another dragon rider?" Hikari's eye's gleamed mischievously.

" Artemis and Holly are newbys." She said and waved a hand toward the two newly hatched dragons, " it seems that Holly has the honor of being the second female rider."

"I'm only the second?" said Holly.

" Unfortunately, when the men made the bargain with the dragons, the 'forgot' to include the females." She said dryly. Holly shook her head.

"Men…" she said and Holly and Hikari burst into laughter. The two boys shook their heads.

"Hikari…. I came here for a reason…There is a new emperor….well…emperess that is…..she goes by the name….of Opal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

OMG!!!!!!! OPAL IS BACK!!!!…….hmmmmmm…..if Artemis and Holly survive thru all of this…..i think ill make them kill her with the most painful thing that I can think of….lol…..jk…..i would never kill holly or arty but about the opal part….that sounds like a good idea….turns around mumbeling to her self about weapons of torture

Readers:clear their throats

Me: Right! Sorry!

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_…….if you do ill write more!


	8. Chapter 8:a space taker uper chapter

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Wow…this must be a record! I wrote 3 chapters in one day! Woah! lol…enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Artemis gulped.

"O-opal?!" he asked. Eragon looked at him, surprised

"Yes…. does the name have any meaning to you?" he asked Artemis and Holly.

"Yes…" said Holly, " she had tried to kill us numerous times." Eragon and Hikari went pale. Realization dawned on Artemis's face.

"Holly! That must be how we got here! Opal must have found out about my machine and sent us here so she could try to finish us off. And then followed us!" said Artemis. Hikari and Eragon looked at them with a questioning look on their faces. Holly looked at Artemis expectantly. Artemis sighed.

"We aren't from here." He said reluctantly, "We are from a different world all together. In our world, all you guys are…. is characters in a book." Hikari and Eragon looked at them.

"Well…. that would explain your strange apparel." Said Hikari. Looking at Holly's ball gown and Artemis's Armani suit, "well…we should get you some different clothes before someone sees you in them." Said Hikari and led the way back to her house. On the way back Holly asked Artemis if he knew what his dragons name is.

"I don't. How did you find out?" he asked.

"Well…. I don't really know…she told me actually." Answered Holly with a shrug.

"How did she tell you?" asked Artemis.

"ya know how Hikari's dragon said stuff to you in your mind? Well…that's how Migoto told me." She said, "Try thinking something to your dragon!"

"Okay…" said Artemis doubtfully. _'Hello?'_ he thought…

'_Who is that?!' _he heard a voice in his head say.

'_My name is Artemis…I am the boy walking next to you…'_he answered, he saw his dragon look up at him and relax.

'_Oh…okay then, that means you're a friend! My name is Kaiki.' _He said.

'_hmmmm…how do you choose your name?' _Asked Artemis.

'_That's a good question…we just know…' _said Kaiki.

'_We?' _asked Artemis.

'_Yes…all the dragons are born knowing their names.' _Answered Kaiki.

'_Oh…that's interesting.' _Said Artemis, _'just a second…' _he turned to Holly…

"His name is Kaiki." Said Artemis. Holly nodded ane turned to Kaiki.

"So Kaiki, how are you?" she asked Him.

'_Fine…whats your name.'_ Asked Kaiki.

"Holly" said Holly.

'_That's a pretty name. How are you Holly?' _asked Kaiki.

"Good." Said Holly smiling.

"Hikari, Eragon, This is Kaiki." Said Artemis to the rest of the group.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I would lik to give my many thanks to Princess Abbie of Stars. She has been my most faithful reviewer! THANK YOU! Hope you enjoyed!

R&R!!!!


	9. Chapter 9:introducing HARUKA!

Another chapter .:sighs:. Stupid writers block….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay…I'll help teach them how to dragon ride…I just have to talk to my friend…" said Hikari to Eragon… she sat down in a cross legged position and thought, _'Haruka?'_

'_Yesssssss hikari?' _she heard her friend answer.

_'I have to cancel…I have…unexpected…company.'_ Said Hikari.

_'Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy!' _said Haruka.

_'I ALREADY TOLD YOU!' _shouted Hikari mentally. '_I have to go.' _she said and cut off their connection. All she heard was Haruka starting to say HEY.

"Okay…now that that's taken care of…lets start training!" said Hikari. Then all of the sudden someone burst in the door and you could almost see that steam start to come out of Hikari's ears.

"Haruka!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and stalked toward her friend, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I HAD COMPANY OVER! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DO THINGS LIKE THIS! AHHHHHHHH!" she was holding Haruka by the collar and walking out the door ((A/N- this is an accurate description of what I would do if Haruka just walked into my house without me inviting her and after me telling her not to come over)). Haruka was just staring at the two baby dragons and the two strange people standing there.

"Who are they?" she asked. Her voice was a little chocked… but otherwise she looked like she was used to this. Hikari sighed and put her down. She walked over to the others and Haruka followed her like an obedient puppy. Hikari pointed to Holly.

"This is Holly. Could you go to your house and find her some appropriate clothes?" asked Hikari.

"Sure." Said Haruka. Artemis and Holly were amazed that she just said yes like that after Hikari had treated her like that. Hikari smiled at them sheepishly.

"That's my bestest friend Haruka. We're tighter than…than…a lot of stuff." She said. _Well…_thought Holly…_that would explain why she said yes right away._

"She comes over all the time when I specifically tell her not to. It gets really annoying." Just as she finished talking…as if on Q, Haruka came in carrying bundle of clothes. Eragon came in after her carrying a bundle for Artemis. Eragon handed it to Artemis and Haruka handed them to Holly.

"You two go change… training will start after." She said. And Holly and Artemis walked off to change.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yaaaaaaaaa…………I really want some reviews…. I barely get any. If you guys don't start reviewing ill stop writing… im serious this time…I'm seriously pissed and I wont post if you don't review… if I don't get 6 or more reviews I wont post the next chapter. And I have like the next three chapters already typed out…**REMEMBER!…6 OR MORE REVOEWS OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

Okayyyyy…you no longer have to give me 6 reviews ill post –sighs- thank haruka. Not me. I would NOT have let up if she hadnt begged me….-murmers to self- stupid puppy dog eyes….-sighs again-like I said…thank haruka…well…..i would have updated for my only faithful reeviewer princess abbie of stars!!!!! She is the best of all peoples!!


	11. Chapter 10:a plan

Okay...lets all pretend that a few months have gone by and Artemis and Holly's training has finished...now we are going to go into the part where they are going to get ready to give opal the most painful death that I can think of .:looks happy at the thought of opal finally being gone:. well...here's another chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Thank the gods that thats over!" said Artemis. Holly turned to him.

"Since when did you start believing in the gods?" she asked. Artemis blushed.

"Since...I...uhhh..." his voice trailed off and Holly smiled at him.

"I see." she said to the still stuttering Artemis. Over on the other side of the room... eragon and Hikari were talking about strategies about how to defeat Opal when hikari looked over at the two.

"They look so cute together!" she said and turned back to Eragon, "We should try and get them together!" she said looking excited.

"Hikari...shouldnt we do that later...when we dont have an evil empress to kill?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Hikari sighed.

"Fineee" she said and they went back to plotting the demise of Opal.

"Holly...we should go and help plan..." said Artemis trying change the subject.

"okay!" said Holly cheerily. Then they went over to help.

"Hey guys." said Holly, "Artemis is a genius...he could come up with a plan for us." she said.

"And may i ask...WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE!?!?" said Hikari.

"Sorry..." said Holly. Hikari sighed.

"It's okay...all this stress must have gotten to my head." she said and then, "Lets go..." she said and her and Eragon walked off.

"Alright Arty...do your thing!" said Holly and walked off as well. Artemis sat in the usual cross-legged position and started thinking.

"Is he alright?" asked Hikari.

"Hmm? Oh! Artemis? Ya...he's fine...he meditates when he thinks...just dont disturb him." said Holly.

"Disturb him?" muttered Hikari, "who would be dumb enough to disturb a vampire?" and with that she went back to letting her mind wander...

A few hours later, Artemis stood up. Holly rushed over to him and helped him up.

"Well?" she said and looked at him expectantly.

"I came up with a plan...but it's very risky. Not just risky...it's worse than the C Cube plan." he said. Holly looked worried.

"I wont have to cut off anyone's limbs...will I? Because i dont have the equipment for that!" she said. Artemis smiled.

"No Holly...there will be no cutting off of the limbs. But still...it's risky." he said and they walked off to tell Eragon and Hikari.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

yaaaaaaaaa...you wont actually get to hear the plan...but you will kinda get it as the story goes along...it will probably only have a couple more chapters...but i think im gonna write a sequel...

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 11:a spy

YAY!!!! my writers block's finally gone and i wrote ch 10 and 11 as a double post!!!!YAY MEEE!!!!!!!oh...and i only want at least 2 reviews...but ill probably write more any ways bcuz if i dont then when i want to i just dont wanna any more! so here's another chapter!!!!! hope you enjoy!!!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"yaaaaaaa...about that...no." said Hikari, "It sounds to risky. and you could get killed!" she said to Artemis.

"I know! I know! But that's the only thing we can do!" said Artemis. He know he would win...the only thing...or...person that is ...standing in his way was Hikari. He had already convinced Holly.

geeze...he thought...and i thought Holly was stubborn. he looked her in the eye and said, "Hikari, look me in the eye and tell me that we can not so this together." and she did. She looked into Artemis's eyes and said...

"We. can. not. do. this." she said and smirked.

"Fine." said Artemis, "I'll give you till sunset tomorrow and if you have come up with a better plan, i'll forget i ever came up with my plan." he said and smirked at their shocked expressions. They all walked away. Starting with Artemis, who was closely followed by Holly. Then a very pissed Hikari (who was going to come up with a better plan) and then Eragon. Personally, he liked the plan. He liked to take a little risk...after all...it was Artemis and his life that was in danger...not Holly and Hikari's.

"Artemis!" shouted Holly, who was following him, "Artemis, please don't do this! I need you! you cant die!" Artemis turned around, tears in his eyes and Holly bumped into him. That made them laugh a little. Artemis walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Holly," he whispered, glad that he didn't have to bend down, "I'll be okay! I promise!"

"But Artemis!" she said thru sobs, "How can you be sure! I cant loose you! I love you to much to lose you!" ((A/N- OMG! i cryed when i wrote this part on account of what im gonna do towards the end...no...that does NOT mean that Artemis is gonna die...but maybe he will...i wont spoil it.))

"Holly, I love you too. you think that i havent felt this way while you were on dangerous missions that you could have been killed on!" he said and picked her up, she was still crying on his shoulder ((awwwwwwww!)) and he didnt want to be cruel and push her away. He carried her to her room and sat down there with her on his lap until she stopped crying. She looked up at him with her big, puffy, Hazel, eyes and Artemis brushed the last of her tears away.

"It'll be okay." he whispered to her comfortingly. She nodded and held on to him tight, like she would never let go. And thats the way they fell asleep. Little did they know, that Juliet had followed them all the way and now knew their secret. By the time she was done listening, she was in tears also. She sighed and ran off to tell the others.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

tut tut tut...naughty juliet! its not nice to spy on others!...and for those who bother to read my rants...dont worry...even if i do kill Artemis...he'll come back so he can be with Holly...thats just how i work...REVIEW!REVIEW! lol...R&R!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 12:the other plan

Lol…sorry for not updating…the whole 6 reviews was prompted by anger at family

-coughcough- mom -coughcough- but here's another chapter!!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Holly got up she saw that Artemis was already gone. When she remembered what she had said last night she blushed. She had said it…and he felt the same way. That thought made her calm down. She was almost out the door when she saw the blood red rose sitting on the table by the door. Then she saw the note that was sitting next to it, it read:

_Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest_

I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight

Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away

_-Artemis-_

Holly smiled. He loved her. He really loved her. And she was his first.

_'HA! Take that Minerva!!!' _she thought. She had always thought that Artemis would love Minerva and not her, but she was wrong…so wrong. That had to be a first. For once she was glad that she was wrong. She left the rose there to go and have some breakfast and thank Artemis for the rose. She walked out and into the kitchen. Everyone looked at her and Juliet giggeled. Holly sighed.

"Juliet…" she said, "Will you come here for a moment?" she motioned for Juliet to come with her.

"Whats up Holly?" asked Juliet.

"Why was everyone in there looking at me like that?" she asked in a deadly serious voice.

"I don't know!" said Juliet sounding hurt at being accused of something. Holly just stared at her and she might have got away with her little cheraid if she hadn't burst out laughing.

"OKAY!!! OKAY!!! I told everyone that you and Artemis were together!" said Juliet thru giggles. Holly looked like she was about to blow when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned aroung to see Artemis. He shook his head and walked up to Juliet.

"I can NOT believer you did this." He said and walked away with Holly. They walked to his room.

"Why didn't you let me beat the shit out of her!?!?" asked Holly.

"A guilt trip will effect her more." said Artemis and smirked deviously, "here's what were going to do" he said and whispered what they would do so if Juliet was listening –which she was-she couldn't hear.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hmmmmmmmm…..what will they do? –in sing song voice-Juliet's in trouble!!!ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! _**REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	14. Chapter 13:The guilt trip

Ello mate! Back again!!!! Hope you like this chappy!!!!!

Oh…and my Japanese translations for the names of the dragons are:

Migoto-**magnificent**

**Kasai-fire**

**Kaiki-wonderful**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Holly chuckled deviously. Artemis had come up with the best plan. She was sitting on her bed with Migoto. She had grown up a lot and so fast, too. She was now almost as tall as Holly's waist. Migoto was sitting on Holly's bed next to her so she wouldn't crush her. Holly heard a knock on her door. Holly pretended to be crying.

"W-who is it?" she called.

"Its me…Juliet" said Juliet.

"GO AWAY!" shouted Holly trying not to laugh. She heard Juliet sigh.

"Holly, I'm coming in," said Juliet and walked in.

"It is not right to come into someone's bedroom uninvited." Said Holly glaring at Juliet.

"Holly I'm sorry!" said Juliet in the most serious tone that holly had ever heard come from the girl's mouth.

"That doesn't change the fast that you eavesdropped on MY personal conversation, and not only that, you told everyone too! And then you laughed about it! How can I forgive you?" said Holly, her voice rising with every word until she was shouting.

"Holly, please! I don't want you to be mad at me!" said Juliet. She was nearly on the verge of tears now. Holly was crying too, but…her tears weren't real like Juliet's.

"Juliet…" holly whispered, "How could you betray me like that." Her voice was shaking with fake tears. Juliet sighed. Not only was her voice shaking, but her whole body was shaking too.

"Holly," she said, "Holly please forgive me! I cant stand you being mad at me!!" she was begging now and Holly was starting to feel bad now. She sighed.

"Okay Juliet," she whispered, " I will forgive you. But you have to tell everyone that you were joking and promise never to eavesdrop on me again." Said Holly. Juliet shook her head vigorously.

"I promise…are we cool now?" said Juliet. She still sounded like she was pleading. Holly smiled and hugged her.

"Yes," she whispered, "we're cool now." Juliet smiled back at her and left.

"Thank you so much Holly!" said Juliet, "Now I have to go beg Artemis for forgiveness."

"No you don't," said Holly, "He isn't mad at you." Juliet gave her a questioning look. "he said that he understands that you are a teenager and its just in your nature and he told me to tell you that he says that he forgives you." Said Holly and shrugged, "I guess that he's getting a soft spot for you." Juliet laughed, though, her voice was still a little shakey.

"Oh…and Holly?" said Juliet.

"Ya?" said Holly.

"If it makes any difference…I think that you two would make a great couple." She said and walked out. Holly smiled.

"It does Juliet. It does." She whispered and walked out with Migoto right behind her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Awwwwwwww!!!!!! Juliet and Holly made up and Juliet is gonna fix everything…if she gets the chance. Review and ill tell you if she does and ill give you cookies! –holds out cookies teasingly-


	15. Chapter 14: fire

Hello again!!! Hope you all like this chapter!!!

'_words'_ means thought.

"words" means speech.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Holly walked out of her room.

'_That wasn't very nice'_ thought Migoto to Holly.

'_Ya…but it wasn't very nice of her to tell everyone…its not her business to know.' _Holly retorted.

'_Okay…'_said Migoto. Then they arrived at Artemis's room. Artemis was sitting on his bed with Kaiki next to him… They looked as if they were talking but instead they were thinking to each other.

"Artemis?" said Holly tentatively. Artemis looked up as if he was coming out of a stupor.

"Yes? You did it?" He asked

"Ya…she said that she was gonna fix it." She answered.

"Good." Said Artemis.

"So… what were you and Kaiki talking about?" said Holly trying to make a conversation.

"Where we came from."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Haruka!" said Hikari as she walked in. She heard Haruka squeal.

"HIKARI!!!!!" Haruka yelled as she ran up to her and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Hello…to…you…too…Gaara…" she said trying not to suffercate, "LET GO OF ME!!!" she screamed in Haruka's ear. All of the sudden a bunch of men in armour that displayed Opal's emblem ran into her house.

"Meep" said Haruka and pushed Gaara into a closet. The men grabbed her arms and pushed them behind her back.She struggeled but to no avail.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARDS!!!!" shouted Hikari at the men. All of the sudden her arms burst into flame. She looked at them in amazement and stumbeled back a few steps as if she could get away from them. Then, all of the sudden realization dawned in her eyes.

"The Prophecy" she whispered. She smirked, turned her hands toward the two people next to her and flames burst out of her hands and burnt them to cinders. She smirked evily and got all of the people who were after her but when she went to save Haruka she found that she was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

YAY!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!humph….its so short. I PROMISE LONGER CHAPTERS!!!!


	16. Chapter 15: water, wind, earth, and soul

This chapter should be longer…but I wont know until I write it…so here it is!!!!

Oh……by the way…I'm taking Mulch…Juliet…Leo…and Butler out of the story. They are unneeded and unwanted unless you want them to be just sitting there forgotten. That is all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hikari ran to her house to warn the others.

"HOLLY! ARTEMIS! ERAGON! EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE!!!!" she shouted getting louder with every word. Everyone ran out into the living room where Hikari was standing like the Devil himself was chasing them.

"What is it Hikari?!?!" asked Holly.

"Haruka just got kidnapped!" everyone gasped.

"How?!?!" questioned Artemis.

"Opal's men came to my house and captured her! I fought them off by…well…I don't know how to explain it… I…well I… here…let me show you!" she said and pushed them all outside. When they got to a clear spot where she couldn't burn down the whole forest she looked at the rest of the group nervously.

'_Well…_' she thought, '_Here goes nothing!_' she snapped her fingers and they lit on fire. Then she pushed harder and her arms lit on fire too…her eyes glazed over like she was possessed and her whole body lit on fire. Then, she stopped trying to stay lit and in the blink of an eye…she was back to being normal Hikari…her clothes weren't even singed. She looked at the bewildered expressions on the faces of her new friends.

"Please don't be scared!" she said with a begging tone in her voice, "I wont hurt you!"

"We aren't scared Hikari…" said Holly who was the first to come out of the daze.

"How…how did you do that…" asked Artemis. Hikari sighed.

"Come with me Artemis… you too Holly. Eragon know the prophecy… ill have to tell it to you well he does what ever he does when were about to have a war." She said and led them to her house. Eragon walked back to where ever he lives. Once they were back in Hikari's living room at the table, she started to explain.

"You see…there's this old prophecy that goes around in the dragon riders. Most of them thought it was rubbish…but a few of them believed it. So they wrote it down without the others knowing. It was about three girls and two boys. Two of which weren't of this world. It said that a boy and a girl would appear out of nowhere and meet two girls and a boy. Those six people would save the world with the elements. Those being Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Souls."

"And you think that those people are us…yes, well I have found a flaw in your theo-" said Artemis before he got cut off by Hikari.

"Ya ya Artemis. We all know that you are a genius and all. But I don't think that we are the people in this prophecy. I know that we are. I would like you to meet, my brother. Shikyo, god of Souls. Yes god. And I am the goddess Hikari." She said as a boy of about eleven walked into the room with two ghosts walking beside him.

"So…does that mean that me and Arty are gods too?" asked Holly

"No…Holly you are a goddess. I am afraid that I don't know what you control yet." Said Hikari.

"Well, this is a surprise that Opal will never expect." Said Artemis a little exasperated.

"Yes, that is if we can find out what you two control before she decides to attack us again." Said Hikari and sighed. She was gonna have a very long night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In a cell in Gilead.

Haruka's eye's fluttered open. She groaned knowing where she must be. She started thrashing about in anger. All of the sudden she noticed that there was water spinning around along with her movements. She moved to the right and they moved to the right. She concentrated on the water telling it what to do. When she opened her eyes she found the write cuffs that had been around her wrists a minute a go were now on the floor. She smirked evily and stood up to leave.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at Hikari's House.

"Okay, concentrate on the worst thing that's ever happened to you. Let it fill you with

anger and then…let it all out." Said Hikari trying to figure out what Holly and Artemis controlled. Holly did what she was told. All she could tell that was happening was her breathing out, but what Artemis and Hikari saw was much more significant. Holly had blown out wind at about 100 miles per hour or more…knocking down the trees in front of her.

"Holy. Crap." said Hikari, "what did you think about?" she asked,

"I thought about my fathers death." She said in almost a whisper.

"Oh…" said Hikari simply, " sooooo, your turn Artemis!" she said trying to change the subject. Artemis caught her drift and tried to do what he was told. But nothing happened. He tried about fifteen times before sitting down on the ground.

"WHY CANT I DO ANYTHING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" he screamed and pounded the ground. All of the sudden the earth went about fifty feet down where Artemis hit the ground.

"Woah." Said Hikari and Holly at the same time.

"TRY AND DO SOMETHING ELSE!!!!!" said Holly. Artemis concentrated and eventually made a chair that came up right underneath him.

"Well.." said Hikari, " now we know what our elements are…we have to save Haruka and find out what her power is."

"Haruka doesnt need to be saved as you think Hikari, and she know what she controls." Said a familier voice. They all spun around and gasped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well…I think that this was my longest chapter yet! Oh…and by the by…yes Shokyo is really my bro and the reason I put him in is because he wouldn't stop buggin me until I did and my mom forbid me from burning him alive. So…yaaaaaa…………REVIEW!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 16: Aidan

In this chappi you might find some things that are from Harry Potter…just pretend that its just in this!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Recap…_

"_Well..." said Hikari, " now we know what our elements are…we have to save Haruka and find out what her power is."_

"_Haruka doesnt need to be saved as you think Hikari, and she know what she controls." Said a familier voice. They all spun around and gasped._

_End recap…_

Haruka was standing there. Smirking.

"HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!" screamed Hikari. She ran toward Haruka and hugged her. Haruka looked at the others and said in a chocked voice, "The only time she hugs me is when I almost die…" and the others chuckled.

"**Shatto ue!!!" said Hikari thru chuckles.**

**"…no." said Haruka and smirked.**

**"Okayyyyy… lets go…Opal will be looking for us by now… well have to leave before more of her men get here." Said Holly. **

**"Ya…ill get the tent, and food, you all get your clothes together and bring them to me. We'll meet here in one hour." She said and turned around to get the stuff together.**

**"YES!!!!" said Haruka and Artemis and Holly gave her that whats so great look, "You'll see…" was all she said.**

**In one hour everybody was standing back in Hikari's living room. **

**"Alright…everybody give me your backpacks." She said. Everybody put there bags in front of her. She pulled out a tiny bag that could fit in the palm of your hand. **

**"What are you gonna do with that?" asked Holly. Eragon, Hikari, Shikyo, and Haruka looked at her like she was crazy. **

**"What?!?!" she asked. The four of them smirked.**

**"Watch." They said. Hikari pulled open the bag and started to stuff the backpacks into the bag. Holly and Artemis watched in amazement, and just as Hikari finished putting the backpacks into her bag, soldiers came out and were blocking the door. Hikari and Eragon started to murmur under their breath and all of the sudden they were invisible to everybody but each other. Hikari, being at the front of the group, led everyone out thru a secret trap door that nobody knew about. Once they were out of hearing range of the house, Hikari turned to the rest of them.**

**"We need to get to a safe place." She whispered even tho they were out of range, "Eragon…you know what to do. Everybody link arms and hold tight." She said. Her and Eragon were murmuring again and all of the sudden they were in a forest by a lake, it looked pretty secluded.**

**"Where are we?" asked Artemis. **

**" This is Lake Rona ((yes Rona is a lake in the book))" said Hikari and waved a hand in the general direction of the lake, "and this is the forest of Du Weldenvarden. I live on the other side of the forest north of Osilon."**

**"We need to get to Uru Baen. I here that's where Opal is making her main base." Said Eragon. Everyone nodded. **

**"I'll set up the tent, Holly and Artemis, you get firewood, Eragon you… you…" said hikari not knowing what to tell Eragon to do.**

**"Give me the water-skins and ill refill them." Sighed Eragon.**

**"No…actually I was gonna say to go find some berries and stuff… I could fill the water skins." Said Hikari. Eragon walked off leaving Hikari alone.**

**_Off in the woods…_**

**"Sooooooo…" said Artemis.**

**"So buttons on your underwear ((I know its old and Holly wouldn't use it...but I cant think bcuz its too early…))" said Holly and giggled.**

**"I think being tall is getting to your head shorty." Said Artemis and smirked.**

**"HEY!!!" shouted Holly and punched Artemis on the arm.**

**"OUCH! What was that for!?!?" whined Artemis rubbing his hurt arm.**

**"That was for teasing me!" said Holly**

**_the camp site…_**

**When everyone finishes doing what they were supposed to they came back to the campsite. The first to be back was Artemis and Holly. They came back to find Hikari filling the water-skins. Artemis looked at Holly and smirked. He walked up behind Hikari. All of the sudden Hikari whipped around, grabbed his arm, and threw him into the lake. She smirked.**

**'****_he got what he deserved._****' Holly heard in her head.**

**'****_and it was funny…_****' Holly said to Migoto and smirked.**

**'****_I don't know what you see in him…well…i do…but still you two have nothing in common._****' Said Migoto. Holly shrugged.**

**'****_that's what brings us together so well…we complete each other._****' Said Holly.**

**'****_ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!_****' thought Kaiki to Artemis.**

**'****_I cannot see anything that is funny_****.' Said Artemis to Kaiki as he walked out of the water, teeth chattering.**

**'****_you deserved that and you know it._****' Replied Kaiki as he flew down to sit in the water with Kasai and Migoto.**

**"IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME!?!?!?!?!" shouted Artemis. At that everyone started laughing.**

**The next day they came to a town just off of the forest. They saw an odd fellow there in the crowd. He had red hair, black eyes and looked to be about 15. **

**"Careful," warned Eragon, " He's a pick-pocket!" Hikari, Artemis, and Holly scowled. **

**"What… do you think that we are dumb? We know what he is!" said Hikari. **

**'****_She has a very short temper_****' he mused. **

**'****_and you only just noticed that?_****' asked Kaiki. **

**"Now master rider, what would give you that idea?" asked the odd man to the surprise of them all.**

**"How-? Never mind that right now, I think that it would be best for you to come with us" said Eragon. He looked pointedly at Hikari. She groaned.**

**" Why is it always me!?!?" she asked, mostly to herself. She sighed. " Come on…?"**

**"Aidan." He said.**

**" Come on Aidan." Said Hikari. You could hear the new interest she had with him after she heard his name. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up on her horse **Vampa.

He now sat behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck and shivered.

" You have a nice name. Irish I believe, right?" said Hikari to Aidan.

"Yes…a very good guess, did you read my mind or do you have another form of cheating that I don't know about?" he asked, a mocking tone in his voice. She looked at him smiling. He was about the only person that she knew that would tease her before she even knew him well. Most people were just afraid of her.

"You must be very brave to tease a dragon rider Aidan." She said.

"You must be very brave to let a thief sit behind you."

"Touché." She murmured.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well this is def. The longest chapter that I have ever wrote in my life. It has over 1000 words!

Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me! Please review!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 17:matchmaker

I have nothing to give but this chapter

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Haru." Said Hikari. She had a plan to get back at Aidan for what he did earlier, but she wanted to make sure that she wasn't overdoing it a little too much.

Flashback… Aidan was behind her as they rode thru the city streets, Then, all of the sudden he was gone 

'_He must have fallen off!' she realized with a start. _

"_AIDAN!" she called. Her companions looked at her as she dismounted. Then she heard a thump and looked up. Aidan was sitting there smirking down at her. Then he spurred Vampa and took off, leaving her to ride with Haruka. Later when they caught up with him he helped her up on to Vampa in front of him._

End Flashback… 

"Ya Hiki?" she asked as she walked toward her.

"I wanna ask you about something…you know how Aidan did that thing to me earlier… well I have and idea…" she whispered her plan to Haruka and anybody who was watching could see Haruka smiling devishly.

Later that night they camped by a lake to small to be marked on any map but to large and deep to be a pond. After dinner while everyone was getting ready for bed Hikari snuck up on Aidan. She put her lips close to his ear and said, "this is for earlier." She picked him up lightning quick and threw him toward the lake. Unfortunately he was just as quick as her and he grabbed her arm as she threw him. He pulled her close to him and held her there 'till they hit the water.

When they surfaced Hikari burst into laughter, Aidan soon started laughing, followed by the rest of their friends. When they got out, Hikari couldn't sleep. She grabbed her cloak and went riding. She was gone till nearly dawn. When she got back she stretched and practiced her swordplay.

About three hours after dawn she woke up the rest of her friends and they broke down camp and left. While they were riding the lost sleep caught up with Hikari and she started dosing.

She woke up with a jolt as she fell off of Vampa and into the muddy road. She slowly got up with the others looking at her with concern. She smiled at them and shakily walked up to Vampa. Aidan road up next to Vampa just before she reached him so that he was in between her and her horse.  
"Move Aidan." She said with a sigh.

"No." he said, "you obviously are to tired from your midnight ride last night." The others looked at him confused. He turned towards them. "Hikari went riding last night after you all fell asleep. I saw her go and followed her."

"STALKER!" shouted Hikari and pointed to him, smiling. She sighed. "I'll be fine! Just let me get to Vampa."

"NO! You'll just fall off again!" said Haruka. "And you need a hug!" she said and rode up next to Aidan, and hugged him.

"get off of me." Said Aidan. Haruka got off of him smiling.

" Now move. You got your hug so MOVE!" said Hikari losing her temper.

"Hikari he's right." Said Holly and elbowed Artemis.

"OW! Oh…uh…ya he's right. And I vote that you ride with him to. Just as long as you don't ride with me."

"I agree." Said Holly, Haruka, and Eragon. Hikari glared at them. Finally she gave up and sighed.

"fine. But I would have been okay without him." She said as he pulled her up onto his horse in front of him and grabbed Vampa's reins. She felt a strong arm wrap around her and Aidan said:

"There, now you can sleep."

"thanks" said Hikari and fell asleep in hi arms.

After about three hours Hikari woke up. She sat up immediately blushing furiously. She looked at Aidan and smiled. He smiled back. Then she stopped all of the sudden.

"Shikyo is here." She said. Then Shikyo appeared out of the ground, alone with two spirit guards. He pointed at Aidan.

"WHO IS THAT AND WHY IS MY SISTER RIDING WITH HIM!?!?!?!?" Shikyo shouted and started to attack Aidan. Hikari grabbed his arm before he could hurt him, blushing furiously…again.

"I AM NOT RIDING WITH HIM!" she looked behind herself, "ya…well…maybe I am, WHAT OF IT!" Shikyo smirked.

"Nothing." He said, "I just love to make you embarrassed." Hikari punched him and they all heard a sickening crunch come from his nose.

"HIKARI!" shouted Haruka.

"What? He'll just heal himself," said Hikari.

"…oh." Said Haruka. Hikari looked back at Aidan. He was laughing silently. Hikari smacked him playfully and dismounted. She walked over to Vampa and mounted him.

'_Kasai…will you come get me?_' asked Hikari in her mind.

'_Sure…ill be there in a minute._' Said Kasai to her. About one minute later kasai landed in front of Vampa. Aidan gasped.

"A dragon!" he gasped.

"Yaaaaa, after all I am a dragon rider." Said Hikari, completely amused by his stupidity. Aidan blushed, and Hikari laughed.

"wanna ride?" she asked. Aidan nodded furiously.

"Come on, Haruka will you take Vampa, and Artemis will you Aidan's horse?"

"Sure, we'll take your horses so you two lovebirds can be alone." Said Artemis smirking, which made Hikari and Aidan blush. Hikari ran to Kasai and jumped on her. She looked at Aidan.

"Coming?" she asked.

"Yup," he said and jumped up behind her.

"Lets go Kasai" said Hikari and they took off.

"Is it just me or do they like each other?" asked Haruka.

"Haruka…do you even have a brain?" asked Artemis.

"Ya… well not everybody is a genius like you Frtemis Aowl!" Shouted Haruka.

"You cant even say my name right!"

"That was an insult moron!" shouted Haruka. Holly smacked Artemis over the head and Artemis groaned.

"I think that we should get them together." Said Eragon, trying to change the subject.

"That's a good idea!" said Holly.

"…It is? I mean…It is!" said Eragon.

"Okay, here's the plan!" said Holly and Whispered the plan to the rest of them

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AHHH!!!! NO!!!! I HATE MATCH MAKER!!!! GAH!!!!!!!!!!!! .:runs around screaming:. Okay…REVIEW!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 18:Kisses

Okie dokie! Here's another chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, ya'll got it?" asked Holly.

"Yup." Said everyone at once.

"Alright," she said and looked at Eragon, "you know what to do now. Call Saphira down and go up with her, but don't let Hikari and Aidan see you, okay? You too Artemis, I'll go too, just to make sure that they don't see you."

"WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY DOWN HERE WITH THE HORSES!?!?" cried Haruka.

"One, because you aren't a rider and you don't have a dragon. Two, someone has to stay with the horses." Said Holly with a smirk.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

'_All right Migoto, please come here!_' said Holly to her dragon, while the others called to their dragons. In the sky… 

"So… what kinda things do you like to do in your spare time… that is, when your not stealing." Said Hikari.

"Well, There's a lot of things that I like to do…" he said.

"Like?" Aidan sighed.

"I like to swordfight at the palace with the squires. They all seem to like me." He said.

"Would you like to fight me in the morning after I do my stretches?" asked Hikari.

"Gladly." He said. Hikari smiled. The company would be nice. She had always got up in the morning alone. Well, when she lived in Ellesmera, other elves had also done their stretches with her, but they had never talked. That's why she moved to such a secluded area along with Haruka.

'_You like him._' Said Kasai. Hikari's jaw dropped.

'_NO!_' she shouted in her mind.

'_You know its true!_' Kasai teased.

'_No I don't._' growled Hikari.

"What is she saying?" asked Aidan. Hikari blushed dark red, and could only hope that the darkness would hide it.

"Nothing." She said.

'_See, your embarrassed to admit it! You like him! You like him! Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaa!!_' said Kasai.

"STOP IT!" Hikari screamed out loud, then clapped her hand to her mouth for her stupidity.

"Stop what?" asked Aidan, bewildered.

"Nothing, Kasai's teasing me." Said Hikari.

"About what?" he asked curiously, and Hikari once again found herself blushing.

"Nothing." She said hoping that he wouldn't pursue the subject.

"You can tell me!" he said.

"No I cant." Hikari said.

"Yes you can!" he said.

"No I cant, please stop asking, I don't wanna talk about It." She said, a pleading sound in her voice.

"O-okay…" he said. Confused.

"We should probably land now." Said Hikari, quietly. Still embarrassed.

"Okay." Said Aidan.

When they landed the others were already making camp, and smirking. Hikari looked at them suspiciously.

"What did you guys do?!" she said. They all gave her an innocent look.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" said Haruka. Hikari glared at them all.

"Fine." She said grudgeling.

In the morning when she got up, Hikari walked over to Aidan. He was still asleep. She smirked and got her water skin and poured it onto his face. He got up instantly.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Said Hikari innocently.

"Yaaaaa…whatever." Grumbled Aidan.

"Come on, Lets go to that clearing over there so we don't wake up the others." Said Hikari.

"Okay, just a sec. I have to get my sword." He said, and walked over to his pack. He pulled out his gold hilted sword. Hikari raised an eyebrow.  
"Stolen?"

"Not unless you consider taking a sword off a dead man that tried to kill me." He said.

"No…I don't." she said as she started to stretch.

When they were done stretching Hikari asked him for his sword and he gave it to her. She protected the edge and gave it back to him and they started to fight. By the end of 20 minutes they were both panting. He was good. Even though Hikari was ten times faster than he was he was just as skilled as her.

Finally, Hikari made a mistake. She crossed her sword with his and pushed herself up against him. Even though they were the same age, Aidan was taller than her. He pushed down on her until she was forced down to her knees and he put his sword to her neck.

"I win." He said. She looked at him. He smirked at her and she growled. All of the sudden they heard clapping.

"That was the best fight that I've seen in ages!" said Haruka. Hikari started laughing.

"Come on, lets go get some breakfast." She said.

"Okay." Said Haruka and Aidan.

When they got the campsite they found that everyone had woke up.

"Come on, let's go to town and get some breakfast." She said.

"Ya…lets go." Said Haruka.

When they got to town they soon found a small inn that they could have breakfast at. When they got in and ordered and were seated, Hikari felt someone kick her.

"Aidan please don't do that." She said.

"What?" he asked. Some one kicked her again.

"Aidan!"

"What!?!?" someone kicked her AGAIN.

"AIDAN STOP IT!!!!"

"STOP WHAT!?!? BREATHING!?!?" Someone kicked her again. She grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him up so close to her face that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Stop kicking me!" growled Hikari.

"I'm not kicking you!" he said. Then, all of the sudden Haruka hit Hikari's hand that was resting on the table and holding her and Aidan up. She fell forward, and seeing as she was already so close to him, she just closed the space that remained. She saw alarm in his eyes first, then pleasure. He closed his eyes and she hers. They didn't know how long they were there, but when they broke apart their food was there. Hikari took her plate and ran out and back to the campsite, blushing. Aidan seemed to have a knack for making her do that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

OMG!!!! o.O I CANT BELIEVE HARUKA DID THAT TO ME!!!!!!! Oh well…review please!


	20. Chapter 19:ARTEMIS!

Still getting over the shock of Haruka doing that…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Holly sighed. They would never get them together if Hikari kept acting like this.

"Who did that!?!?" asked Aidan. Anyone with a brain could tell that he liked Hikari. Haruka raised her hand.

"I did!!!" she said. Aidan punched her square in the jaw.

"YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT!!!" she shouted.

"So what if I did." He growled as he walked out after Hikari. Holly walked over to Haruka and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Haruka nodded as she rubbed her jaw. Holly sighed and put her hand on her jaw to heal it.

Once she was done they helped clean up and left.

Artemis walked up next to Holly.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"We're going to find out if they'll forgive us and finish our mission." She said.

"And what of our former plan?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said. Artemis went and told Eragon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aidan ran after Hikari but couldn't keep up because she was an elf. By the time he got to the campsite, Hikari was there and sitting on Kasai, meditating.

'_She's probably talking with Kasai._' He thought.

"No," He heard her say as he turned to leave, " Don't go." He turned around to find her no longer sitting cross-legged, but with her legs dangling off the side of Kasai. Kasai was also looking at him.

'_She likes you too, she's just to proud to admit it._' He heard the dragon's female voice

in his head. He nodded and thanked her for telling him.

Hikari was walking over to him when he turned around. She was looking apologetic.

"Look…about what happened earlier…I'm sorry…" she was saying.

"Don't be." He said. She looked at him with a questioning look on her face. He sighed.

"I-I love you. Have since I first met you." He finished. She sighed in relief.

"Well, that makes life a whole hell of a lot easier." She said. Just at that moment, Holly, Haruka, and Eragon came running out of the forest into the clearing.

"What is it?!?!" said Hikari.

"Artemis!" panted Holly.

"He's been-" she said as Eragon interrupted.

"Kidnapped!" he finished. Hikari scowled.

"Opal?" she asked.

"Yes." They all said simultaneously.

Aidan looked at them.

"You mean the new empress?" he asked. Hikari nodded.

"We have to destroy her before she gets to us." She said, and looked at him, "Are you with us?" she finished.

"Of course." He said scowling.

"Good." Said Hikari, "We have to go by dragon back." She smiled, "I CALL AIDAN!" she finished and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up onto Kasai. The dragon took off as soon as they were up on her back.

"Well, one good thing comes out of this," said Holly.

"What?" asked Haruka.

"We got them together." Said Holly and took off on Migoto. Eragon shrugged.

"See you in the sky." He said. Kaiki looked at her.

'_Need a ride?_' he asked. Haruka smiled.

"Yes!" she said and jumped onto him with super human strength.

"Lets go!" she said as Kaiki launched herself into the air.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Phew…I'm glad that I got that over! OMG! ARTEMIS HAS BEEN CAPTURED!!!WHATS UP WITH THAT!?!?!?!?! AND WHAT WILL HE DO WHEN OPAL TRIED TO SEDUCE HIM INTO JOINING HER!?!?!?!?!?!?!? WHAT WILL HER DO!?!?!?!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21:YAY WE WIN! But it not over

**Sorry for the wait, but I have been officially banned from the computer for the entire school year and I had to write this and give it to Haruka to type...**

**Haruka: And that would be me... typing... although it's Hikari... GAH IM CONFUSED!!! .:twitches:.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Artemis woke with a start. He was in a room as large as his one in Fowl Manor, and furnished just as nicely.

He sat up and reached out with his mind to see if Kaikior any of his other friends were around. The person's mind that he did find, however, was not one he ever wanted to come in contact with ever, ever again.

Opal stood in the open doorway of his room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Holly looked around. All of the dragons had a rider on them. Aidan and Hikari were deep in conversation, well, in what you can call a mind-speaking conversation.

Haruka was chatting with Kaiki, Eragon, and Saphira.

Holly sighed.

_'What's wrong, Holly?'_ asked Migoto.

_'I just can't believe Artemis got kidnapped, and by Opal no less!'_ said Holly.

_'Don't worry. All will be put right in good time,' _she said. Holly scowled.

_'What... are you a fortune teller now?' _she asked.

_'No,'_ replied Migoto, but as much as Holly tried, she couldn't get any more out of her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_'Are you still mad at Haruka?' _Hikari asked suddenly, startling Aidan.

_'No,' _he said.

_'Good,' _she said.

_'Why do you ask?'_ he questioned. He saw her shrug.

_'I was just wondering,' _she said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sooooo... how much farther is it to the castle?" asked Haruka.

"Only a few more leagues, Haruka," said Eragon.

_'Why does she keep asking that?' _asked Saphira.

_'Because she is trying to annoy me to death,' _sighed Eragon, exasperated.

"How much farther to the castle?" she smirked. Kaiki chuckled as Eragon hit himself in the head... repeatedly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Arty," said Opal. She started to walk toward him.

"Don't call me that!" he screamed, then thought, _'Only Holly can call me that.'_

"Why not?" she whined, sitting on the bed next to him. Artemis jumped off of the bed.

"Because I said so!" he said firmly.

_'Artemis!' _he heard.

_'Holly?' _asked Artemis.

_'We're coming to get you Artemis! Don't do anything stupid!'_

"I have to... to go to the bathroom!" said Artemis trying to get away from Opal.

"Fine!" sighed Opal. Artemis ran into the bathroom.

_'Holly, where are you!?!?' _shouted Artemis mentally.

_'We're almost there Arty!' _said a new voice.

_'Hikari!?' _bellowed Artemis relieved to hear his friend's voice, despite the use of his nickname.

_'Yes, that's me... now could you please stop shouting... I'm getting a headache and I can't concentrate!' _she said, sounding completely annoyed.

_'Sorry,' _said Artemis sheepishly.

_'Humph... sure you are,' _she said, still annoyed, but now there was a teasing tone in her voice. Artemis chuckled.

_'Holly?' _he said tentativaly.

_'Yes?' _came her perky voice.

_'Is everyone alright?' _he asked.

_'Yes, although, Haruka and Eragon have been arguing nearly the entire journey here,' _she chuckled, _'You should see them! It's hilarious... anyways, Hikari has a headache now because of you and is trying to calm down by meditating and healing her aching head. You should see that too, she's sitting crosslegged in her saddle masaging her temples. It reminds me of you when you're plotting...' _a somber tone came into her voice, _'We'll be there soon Arty... very soon, don't get yourself hurt! I have to go...'_

_'Wait!' _Artemis saidtrying to keep his voice down, _'How's Kaiki... is he alright?' _There was a pause.

_'Yes... he's fine... very amused my Haruka and Eragon's bickering,' _said Holly... amusement clear in her voice. Artemis sighed in relief.

_'Good... hurry here!'_

_'We are here you moron!' _came Hikari and Kasai's voices simoutaniously.

_'Artemis, do you remember how to blast light to only certain people?' _asked Eragon.

_'Yes, just a second...'_ Artemis pointed out the small window. Emerald green sparks came out of his fingertips and shot out the window into the night sky.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Outside, the others saw the flash. It came from the north side of the tower on about the 3rd floor.

The dragons flew down to where it was coming from. Holly and Migoto were the first there. She slid her slim elfin frame into the skinny window and right into Artemis. She gave him a bear hug and got up to help Hikari in.

She was standing on her saddle ridge looking straight down.

"Hikari, what's wrong?" said Holly outloud.

"She's acrophobic!" said Haruka over the wind.

"What?" said Holly.

"It means she's afraid of heights, God only knows how she became a dragon rider when she's afraid of heights," answered Artemis.

"Oh, and another thing..." Haruka looked over the edge of the saddle she was on and started to tremble, "SO AM I!!" Artemis and Holly moaned.

Hikari's head snapped up. She growled and pointed right above Artemis's shoulder. Her words were lost in the wind, but they could see the flash from the blood red light that came out of her fingers and hit somebody behind Artemis. She jumped into the window pulling Haruka in with her. Eragon and Aidan were the last to come in.

Hikari was tanding over Opal glaring down at her. "Is this her?" she asked.

"Yes... how did you know?" asked Holly.

"I showed her a picture of her from my mind," said Eragon.

"Oh..."

"Yes... she was about to knock Holly out," she said pointing at a vase that was on the ground next to Opal.

"Wait a minute," said Artemis grabbing Opal by the collar as she tried to get away. "What should we do with her?" he asked.

"I say we turn her into a giant green and orange talking bunny," said Holly. Hikari and Haruka chuckled and Eragon smirked.

"Sounds good!" said Artemis. All of the dragon riders lifted their hands, except for Haruka who sulked in the corner and Aidan just didn't care, and slowly but surely, Opal turned into a 3 foot green and orange talking bunny.

"Is it over?" Haruka asked getting out of her personal bubble of sadness.

"No..." said Hikari. Everybody looked at her, "We still have to find the real King/Queen of Alagaesia. Oh, and by the way... did ya'll know that Haruka and Arty are siblings?"

"Hiki say wha!?!?!?!?!" said Artemis, Holly, Haruka, Aidan, Eragon, and...

"Shikyo? When did you get here?" said Hikari.

"I've _been_ here you moron."

"That's it!" said Hikari and punched him right in the face. Her fist went right through his face. "Grrrrrrr... stupid flippin' ghosty powers!" she grumbled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**ya... I gotta go punch Shikyo now...REVIEW! ...wow... becoming a really old word... oh well!**

**Hikari**

**Typed by the one and only... HARUKA!!! WOOHOO!!! ok... im done now...**


End file.
